Pity Is Not Acceptable
by PureWolfWarrior
Summary: Fanny is confused. Does Patton like her, or not? 86x60. Partner fic to 'Love Your Lip Gloss'. Rated T for safety.


**This is a partner fic to 'Love Your Lip Gloss'. It's from Fanny's POV. I'd like to thank max remy1362 and CodeLyokoIsTheBest for reviewing 'Love Your Lip Gloss'. Thank you so very much.**

**-WolfWarrior **

Fanny Fulbright sat alone in the park near her house. She had snuck out and come here to cry. Last night her beloved Grandmother, the woman who she was named after, the matriarch of her family, her _idol_, had died. Fanny felt like a box of bricks had been dumped on her.

Wanting to be able to mourn without her family seeing, she had snuck away to the park. And so far her grieving had been uninterrupted, but that was about to change.

"Fanny?" Patton asked, coming out of nowhere, "are you okay? What are you doing out here at eight a.m. on a Saturday?"

Fanny turned her head to face him, remembered she had been crying, and decided it was time for her to go home.

"Hey, what's wrong _piekny_?" asked Patton, using that Polish word she didn't know the meaning of.

"Nothing that concerns ye," said Fanny, walking farther away from her crush. Yes, Fanny Fulbright did have a secret crush on Patton Drilovsky. A very well kept secret. Not even Rachel knew.

Patton caught up with her and turned her to face him. "What is wro-," Patton stopped midsentence, and froze. _'He knows!'_, Fanny wailed in her head. Fanny couldn't help it, she wouldn't let a boy, even her crush, see her so weak. She needed the emotionless mask for her job. So, she buried her tear streaked face into his shoulder.

Then, she felt a soothing pat on her back.

"Um… It's, uh, alright, you're going to, um, be okay, I'm, uh, right here, and, um, everything's going to be fine," Patton said. She looked up at him. _'Why is he being so nice to me?'_, she thought.

"What's wrong, _piekny_?" Patton asked again. This time Fanny answered him.

"Me -sniff- me grandmother -sniff- died," whispered Fanny shakily. She then leaned into Patton's chest, refusing to let him see her in such emotional distress. _'Why can't I just put on my mask like I normally do?'_.

She then felt his strong arms wrap around her. It felt so nice. But she had to stop it.

She slowly pushed away from him. His hands were on her shoulders. Before Fanny knew what was happening Patton leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and then closed, before Patton pulled away.

Fanny was confused, Patton wasn't doing anything. She wished he would tell her he liked her, but he was just standing there, waiting for a slap. _'Almost like he took advantage of me'_, she thought. Normally, if anyone had done that they would be slapped, hard. But the only thing Fanny wanted to do was run away. So, she did, and he didn't follow.

* * *

Fanny was lying on her bed that night. Looking at her clock she saw that it was nearly midnight. _'Stupid boy, he's the reason I'm like this. Unable to get any sleep because of one kiss'_, she thought angrily.

Fanny had spent the last few hours trying to decide if Patton had kissed her because he liked her or because he pitied her. The pity part was tearing her to pieces. Pity was one thing Fanny Fulbright could not stand.

Fanny wished he had kissed her because he liked her, but the odds were stacked against her. He hadn't said anything about liking her. He just stood there, waiting for her to smack him or something. But what really bothered her was the fact that he didn't run after her to apologize or say why.

'_I'll just ask him sometime when we're alone'_, she thought, _'then everything can go back to normal'_. Deep inside, though, Fanny didn't want things to go back to normal. She wanted Patton. _'Grandma, if you can hear me, please help me.'_

* * *

That morning at the Moonbase, Fanny was bored. She had nothing to do. She was so relieved when Numbuh 362 called her into her office for an assignment.

Once in the room, Fanny saluted and waited for the Soopreme Leader to begin. Numbuh 362 wasted no time in getting to the point.

"The transports at the Arctic Base are being repaired. I need Numbuh 60 to come here for a meeting about adding onto certain areas of the base. Can you find someone to pick him up for me?" Rachel asked while looking through plans that were probably for the base.

"I'll go myself, sir," said Fanny. _'This is my chance to get alone with him!'_, she thought excitedly. When Numbuh 362 looked up from her paperwork with a puzzled face Fanny offered an explanation, "I have nothing to do, sir. I'm going to go insane if I don't get something to do."

"Fine, you can go. Just make sure he comes back alive and unharmed," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course, sir," answered Fanny. _'Thanks, Grandma. Ye never did fail me.'_

* * *

At the base, Fanny went down the ramp to escort Numbuh 60. When he saw her his face paled. That made Fanny's blood boil. His fear practically proved that he pitied her.

"Well, what are ye standing there for," snapped Fanny angrily, "come on. I don't want to be late."

* * *

After a bought of silence, Fanny decided she couldn't take it anymore. When Patton moved to face her, she decided to break the silence.

"Why?" she asked him.

Patton blinked. "Why what?"

"Why did ye kiss me?" she asked irritably, standing up and pointing a finger at him "was it because ye pitied me?" Patton hesitated.

"Look, Fanny, I didn't kiss you because I pity you, I kissed you because I like you," he said.

"Ye stupid boy, ye could of at least told me that. Then I wouldn't have spent the whole night tossing 'n turning," Fanny told him. She was still a little angry with him, even though when he said that she felt like she was flying.

"What?" asked Patton, stunned.

"I like ye, too," said Fanny, rolling her eyes, "why else do ye think I asked Numbuh 362 if I could come and get ye myself."

"You asked if you could come and get me yourself?" asked Patton.

Fanny sighed, wondering where Patton's brain went of to. "Yes, I needed an excuse to talk to ye alone, and this was the perfect opportunity."

Before Fanny knew what was happening, Patton was kissing her. She froze and then slowly put her arms around his neck, while he placed his arms around her waist.

They broke apart. Fanny leaned against his chest. All of a sudden it felt like the bricks that had been weighing her down since her Grandmothers death had vanished.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?" he murmured.

"For just being here, and giving me someone to be the person me grandmother was to me."

"Then you're welcome, _piekny_."

"What does that word mean anyway?"

"It means 'beautiful'."

She slapped his chest. "So for months ye have been flirting with me, and I didn't even know it?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't stop," Fanny then pulled his head down for another kiss. _'Rachel is going to have me hide if she finds out. But right now that doesn't matter.'_

**Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome. If you don't get the little joke at the end, read 'Love Your Lip Gloss'. **

**-WolfWarrior**


End file.
